User blog:SanjayBeast/Rebellion - super or sucky?
'WARING:LONG RANT AHEAD ' (but do read full story, and I hope you enjoy) So, having just spent 4 million credits, collected over the last month, on PSPs (a decision that I will surely regret tomorrow, when the Rebellion PSPs come out, but oh well) and unlocked not only all the characters, but weapons too, I thought i might share my opinion with you. *Short story : poo, but dressed up with funny weapons and powers. *Longer (much, much longer), for those who might be interested in the specifics that I love/hate, is ahead. First off, let's start with weapons. *No 1 : the Krysae Sniper Rifle. A lovely concept of an explosive sniper that proximity detonates, allowing for shooting enemies behind cover, but with serious flaws such as the fact that you can't shoot past other enemies, as it detonates when it gets near them.In addition, why have three shots? Surely one massive explosive shot, reminiscent of the High Explosive Rounds from ME1, would be more effective (and fun)? But overall, a decent attempt at a weapon, with minor flaws that can easily be resolved in a MP patch. In the meantime, I'll stick with my N7 Valiant, which does similar damage, and works better. 7/10 *No 2 : the Reegar Carbine Shotgun. Poo on a stick, in my opinion. Yes, if you get so close to an enemy that they can sniff your gun, it will work, but not brilliantly - for what reason did they add in a fire delay? And why, in the name of the Enkindlers, did they add in a range cap? Why? 2/10 *No 3 : the Harrier Assault Rifle. Think the Mattock, but with a rapid fire controller, and less damage (actually, it is just this - a modified Mattock). Kinda pointless, and for no reason is it an N7 weapon. 3/10 Overall, I'd give the weapons a solid meh ranking. Not brilliant, but not totally devoid of imagination - a few tweaks, and it will go up to a good. However, characters are a different story. (Backstory: by the time I got my 4th Krogan Soldier Character card today, I was so grumpy at Bioware I was grateful for anything, so keep this in mind when you see my amazement). All of these were played at level 20, with maxed out powers (yes, I used my resets to test them all out, I hope you're grateful) *Ex-Cerberus Vanguard/Adept : Kinda fun, but only for the fact that n00bs got really confused and started shooting me, until I told them to calm down (one of them said I had hacked to get the Cerberus character model, I wish). Very fun to see Slam make a return from ME2, but once gain a useless power that only works on low level enemies that are easy to kill anyway. Lash just feels like BDSM to me, but does have its uses. 4/10 for both *Vorcha Soldier/Sentinal : Initially, I was like 'OMG, get to play as f*ing awesome regenerating thingy with claws, #win'. Then, after 2 rounds, I was like 'Awesome, Flamer is really cool, but I feel like I'm using flames from Skyrim'. At wave 5, when a Guardian stripped my shields in 1 shot (on Bronze, for crying out loud) and a nemesis then proceeded to chew me up, I raged. However, Bloodlust is awesome, health regen was much needed. Animations are cool too, but it would probably help their lack of shields if they wore some armour. 5/10 for Soldier. 6/10 for Sentinal *''Male'' quarian Engineer/Infiltrator (as opposed to the females we already had in these classes, what a huge difference :P ). Although I was initially sceptical about these, they turned out to be my favourite. Tactical Scan is great fun, and looks cool. Arc Grenades are nicely overpowered, and work well on FW/G/G. However, I give them no marks for innovation, and hate the fact that they don't look as awesome as I thought they would (wanted more tech on them, sorta steampunk-esque suits...). 7/10 for both, with a preference for the Infiltrator. As you can see from that, another average score for the new characters. But fear not! Gear is here to save the day! (note: I have not unlocked the level 3 of all permanent gear bonuses, nor have I got all of them. Fell free to point out any I have missed, and review them yourself in the responses below.) First up are the generic 'Increase damage of x weapon by x%' - useful, but up to a point. However, we then have the fantastic 'combo' gear mods, of 'increase x power type and x weapon type damage by x% - very good when playing as an Adept. Finally, my favourite of all - carry more grenades (max 3 moar? I think i got the max rank, but don't know). Yes, we all hate people who run around on low waves spamming frags, but doing it with 5 (Could be 6, but I chose damage evolution over capacity) maxed out arc grenades felt awesome, especially as it doesn't break tactical cloak. All in all, a very good performance on that part. 8/10 I'm not really going to go into much detail on maps, - I played Goddess 3 times, and enjoyed each one (though it seemed very small, and would be tricky on gold). Jade looks (visually) awesome, but is not extraordinary - but they both beat Condor and Hydra hands down. 7.5/10 So there you have it, my comprehensive (or not, do say if I missed a key point of info/judgement) review of Rebellion DLC. I think overall it gains a score of 6/10, with some very fun parts but also some very bad bits. Please comment, ridicule, rebuke or pester in the response section below - discussion is much appreciated and enjoyed! Category:Blog posts